Um Simples Problema Cotidiano
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Quem nunca se afligiu com dilemas banais da vida?


Leitores lindo e queridos da Yuuki! Parece que fiquei taaanto tempo sem aparecer por aqui! Sabe como é, mil coisas para fazer... e quando eu estava pensando em escrever algo, o senhor Kishimoto decide nos surpreender com o capítulo 647 do mangá. Maaas, conversando com a Otowa, percebi que mais alguém pensava como eu e também não acreditava que nosso amado Shikamaru ia morrer. Aliás, **ele não morreu**, gente! Vi muita gente dizendo que ele morreu... por favor, ainda não! Parem de falar isso!

Bem, como hoje é aniversário do divo, não pude ficar sem escrever nada.

Então, Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Shikamaru não estaria como está! ù.ú

* * *

Um Simples Problema Cotidiano

Já era noite na Vila da Folha. Shikamaru estava pensativo e olhava vez ou outra para o rabicó preto que estava em cima de uma mesinha. Aquilo estava lhe dando nos nervos. Há um tempo pensava se devia usar o objeto como desculpa para visitar a kunoichi ou não. Pareceria desespero sair de casa para entrega-lo a ela, afinal se encontrariam na manhã seguinte.

Ligou a TV. Devia estar passando algo suficientemente interessante e que o faria esquecer do dilema em que se encontrara. Engano seu. Quando menos esperava, seu olhar se dirigia à borrachinha na mesa. Maldito momento em que a Sabaku reclamara de dor de cabeça e desfizera seu penteado habitual por alguns instantes. Antes de sair, ela apenas prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cabelo, bem mal feito, e coletou as demais borrachinhas. _Exceto aquela_. E, por algum motivo, Sakura estava conversando com ela –provavelmente queria arrastá-la para algumas daquelas "reuniões femininas" onde todas ficam fofocando sabe-se lá sobre o quê- e apoderou-se do cargo de guia do Nara, acompanhando a loira até o local onde estava hospedada. Por isso não pudera lhe entregar o maldito rabicó preto.

Não resistiu mais e agarrou o objeto que tanto o atormentava e esticou-o um pouco com os dedos. De uns tempos para cá, a loira de Suna não saía de seus pensamentos. No começo rira-se de si e ignorara completamente a ideia de que talvez sentisse algo por aquela problemática, mas como os pensamentos começaram a ficar cada vez mais contínuos tivera que aceitar a realidade.

- Por que não vai logo?

Shikamaru estremeceu de susto quando aquela voz tão conhecida soou bem próxima de si. Fingiu-se que nada tinha acontecido.

- Do que está falando? –indagou da dona da voz, que a essa altura já sentava-se ao seu lado no sofá. Ela apontou para o objeto em suas mãos.

- Quer devolver isso à sua dona.

- O q... –Shikamaru ia dizer algo, mas interrompeu a si mesmo com uma risadinha- Daonde tirou isso, mãe?

Desde quando sua mãe tinha virado vidente?

- Acho isso uma bobagem. –ela continuou, ignorando a pergunta do filho- Se quer ir, vá. Não fique fazendo todo esse drama.

- Nem sei do que você está falando. –insistiu em fazer-se de desentendido.

- Você está sendo covarde. – o tom da senhora Nara era sério e um tanto repreensivo- Garotas não gostam de covardes. Imagine só, todo esse espetáculo por causa disso. Apenas vá até lá e devolva isso para a menina.

- Você não entende. Não sabe como ela é prob...

Parou bruscamente quando recebeu um olhar de "eu sabia" da dona Yoshino. Como podia ter sido estúpido o suficiente ao ponto de se entregar?

- Problemática ou não, se gosta dela, devia dizer. –a mulher se levantou- Ela não vai adivinhar.

Poderia até soltar um "não gosto", mas não adiantaria de nada. Quando sua mãe metia alguma coisa na cabeça, não tinha como fazê-la mudar de ideia.

A senhora Nara fez um cafuné no filho antes de sumir da sala. Shikamaru também levantou-se e saiu. Depois de tudo que sua mãe tinha dito, era uma questão de honra entregar o rabicó à problemática.

.

Não demorou muito para que o Nara chegasse ao seu destino. Deu uma analisada rápida no entorno antes de se aproximar de onde a loira estava. Pegaria mal se alguém o visse entrando no hotel (pensão, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo) de noite. Afinal, o povo de Konoha adorava inventar coisas a respeito dos dois.

Como sua mãe tinha dito, não devia ser um covarde. Bateria na porta, entregaria o rabicó e já aproveitaria para expor suas verdadeiras intenções com a representante de Suna. Era isso mesmo!

Aproveitando-se da coragem momentânea, bateu na porta.

Nem tivera tempo de repensar sobre o que devia fazer, ela já havia aberto a porta.

E o que acontecera com a coragem quando precisava dela? Parecia que a figura de Temari à porta tinha acabado até com o último resquício de coragem que ele ainda poderia ter. Como já lhe era de costume, pensou em várias saídas para aquela situação, mas todas lhe pareceram ridículas.

Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça como se dissesse "então, o que você quer?". Parecia um tanto impaciente.

- Eu estava passando por aqui e... –céus, o que ele estaria fazendo ali?- pensei em te devolver isso. –e esticou o rabicó maldito para a kunoichi.

- Ah... –ela, que até então estava séria, riu-se, mas Shikamaru não conseguiu compreender bem o motivo da risada- Obrigada.

E ela não disse mais nada. O que devia fazer agora? Dar as costas e ir embora, simplesmente? Aliás, por que ela continuava com aquele sorriso? Parecia-lhe um tanto irônico. Claro que era. Nunca que ela acreditaria que ele estava passando por lá. Estava sendo pior do que imaginava.

- Você... –Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio- não parecia muito bem hoje. –e não estava mesmo, reclamava de dores de cabeça- Está melhor?

- Como eu poderia melhorar? Voltei conversando com a Sakura. – oh, um pouco de humor! Era ótimo para descontrair aquele clima horrível em que se encontravam- Sabia que ela levou um fora do Sai? –Temari riu- Bem, eu não deveria ficar contando isso, mas não estou nem aí. Bem feito! Ninguém manda ficar inventando coisas sobre mim.

- Coisas sobre você?

Ah não... imediatamente depois que perguntou é que o Nara se lembrou do que se tratava. Só faltava aquilo para deixá-lo ainda mais constrangido.

- Você sabe. –ela continuou- Aliás, ela me falou muito disso enquanto voltávamos.

Nesse momento Temari achou que aquela conversa poderia ficar mais interessante. Era evidente que já notara a incomodação de Shikamaru com relação àquela situação. Seria divertido deixa-lo ainda mais desconfortável.

- Sabe o que ela disse? –a Sabaku tentou esconder um sorriso maldoso- Claro, como todos, ficou perguntando mil vezes se nós não estávamos juntos mesmo. Então ela ficou falando: "ah, mas por que não? Está na cara que o Shikamaru-kun gosta de você" –imitou esdruxulamente a outra, fazendo o Nara arregalar um pouco os olhos.

Então sua mãe não era a única que sabia?

- Você sabe que... –Shikamaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos, tentando esconder a inquietação, e ficou em dúvida sobre o que devia dizer- bem... isso... –ok, tinha que escolher alguma coisa para falar logo. Riu nervosamente- Que bobagem...

- Mesmo? –indagou Temari, apoiando-se na porta. Já estava um pouco cansada de estar ali- Você me pareceu muito nervoso com o que eu acabei de falar... E ficamos nervosos quando somos descobertos, não?

Sim, era uma maldade sem tamanho fazer aquilo com o pobre rapaz, mas Temari não era uma garota boazinha.

- Ma... –tentou parecer o mais calmo possível, mas não conseguia pensar em nada adequado para responder- Você... sabe que... –céus, tinha que parar de falar tão pausadamente- você é a mulher mais problemática que eu conheço... é claro que... que eu não...

- Nada? – ela deu um passo para frente, saindo um pouco do quarto- Não sente_ nada_ por mim?

Shikamaru tentou quebrar o contato visual, mas se baixasse o olhar poderia acabar encontrando os seios da kunoichi e seria muito pior. Pensou em dar um passo para trás, mas seria covardia demais. Permaneceu imóvel.

- Não quer me beijar? – sussurrou, por fim, a loira que agora já estava com seu rosto bem próximo do do Nara.

- Claro que quero... – respondeu também em um sussurro.

Fechou os olhos e colou os lábios nos da loira antes que seus pensamentos o atrapalhassem de novo. Se ficasse pensando muito, certamente voltaria atrás.

O singelo contato durou apenas poucos segundos e os dois se afastaram alguns míseros centímetros. Nem se sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas foram momentos agoniantes para o jovem Nara. O que será que ela estava pensando? Não conseguia nem imaginar o que se passava na cabeça daquela mulher...

Temari não disse nada, mas Shikamaru percebeu que os lábios dela se curvaram para cima, formando um pequeno sorriso. Sentiu-se extremamente aliviado com aquilo e ainda arriscou beijá-la mais uma vez. Um pouco mais atrevido que o primeiro, mas, ainda assim, bastante acanhado.

No fim de tudo, Temari colocou uma mão no peito do shinobi e o afastou de si. Riu-se internamente por perceber o quão acelerado estava o coração do moreno.

- Ahn... – ele tentou dizer algo, antes de ser impedido pelo dedo indicador da kunoichi sobre seus lábios.

- Já fez muito por hoje, bebê-chorão. – a Sabaku falou, mais docemente do que lhe era de costume- Pode relaxar.

Era bem verdade que tudo que Shikamaru queria naquele momento era sair de lá e poder respirar o ar fresco da rua para acalmar-se, mas não gostara de saber que a loira tinha notado toda a sua inquietação.

- Não esqueça que temos que chegar mais cedo amanhã, porque a idiota da Shizune insiste em dizer que nós não fizemos a parte final do trabalho de ontem. –agora o tom de voz da kunoichi já voltara ao normal.

- Sim...

- Até amanhã.

E ela fechou a porta. Shikamaru ainda estava um tanto atônito com tudo que tinha acontecido, mas logo conseguiu se recompor. Pensando melhor, não podia ter sido diferente. Temari não era uma garota como as outras. De maneira alguma que ela iria jogar-se em seus braços e pronunciar coisas como "eu te amo" ou nada do gênero.

Então, no final das contas, estava tudo certo.

* * *

.

Ontem estava lendo um livro e pensei em escrever uma ShikaTema. A Temari é uma mulher assustadora (como ele mesmo disse), deve ser difícil tomar uma iniciativa!

Tadinho, qual o garoto que não fica nervoso perto da menina que gosta, hein?

Ah, qual livro eu estava lendo? Memórias de um Sargento de Milícias. Muito bom, aliás.

Agora sejam bons leitores e deixem reviews! A Yuuki agradece :)


End file.
